Legacy of blood
by TifanyTiffanyTifffany
Summary: The city is take over by vampires. Jaden is the only one who can stop them. Rate M for langaguecurse words only. JXA


**March 21, 2007**

**Disclaimer: I don't own YGO GX. **

**Title: I just want to ….. Spread my wings**

**Author: ImHotAndSexy**

**Genre: Romance **

**: Science Fantasy**

**Summary: I don't even know? Read to find out**

**Notes: well this is my first story on this show… review please and if u have any good ideas, feel free to discuss.**

**Bold - emphasis on words**

**Italics - Flashbacks or thoughts**

**Brackets – Author notes**

**Prologue**

**I dedicate this story to my friend who helps me out, Poison's Ivy**

**(For the people who read this story before, I have rewrote it with a little twist)**

**(Enjoy)**

**_Now it's the year 3045, 4 years ago, and a deadly virus spread through the word, killing 98 of the world's population. The 2 percent tried to live together, in harmony; they created a small city called Finalist. Much to their dismay, something happened to the 0.6 percent of the people._**

**_They gained inhuman strength, super speed, and night vision. And that's not all. They gained the urge to drink blood._**

**_The vampires started to terrorize the city. Riots and random fires were seen all over town. The humans were traumatized; no one could trust anyone. The guy sitting next to you in the sub way could be a vampire and you would never know unless he planted his lips on your neck and bit you._**

**_The government decided to do something about this; they decided to whip out all of the vampires._**

**_It was only after 6 years of non stop battle, they decided to have a truce. They decided they will live together, in harmony._**

**_3 rules: No killing for blood_**

**_: No changing form_**

_**: No killing humans**_

**_Again, peace was not meant to last…_**

**_Soon, all their technologies became very advanced. The government became corrupted, and made a fatal mistake. They created a special force, called the fortress of light, to take out the vampires._**

**_The leader of the force? Jaden Yuki._**

**_They didn't choose Jaden as he was special; they chose him as he was VERY special. He had the power of the gods. The light itself. He was born with symbolic carvings. As he grew up, he learnt that he could actually draw power from the symbols itself._**

**_No one knew about the corrupted nation, but no one questioned their decision. After all, they had been fighting for years, why stop._**

**_Chapter 1 – The beginning._**

It was late. The rain seemed to never end, and it had rained for days. Jaden never did like the rain. It kind of reminded him of blood flowing, each pint being poured out of an innocent soul due to bloodthirsty beasts. At the moment, he was drinking coffee, even though he never really liked it much. At least it kept him awake. It was never easy doing patrolling duty for 3 days in a row and not resting. A man walked towards him and put down his cup of hot steamy coffee, "your drink sir." Jaden looked at the man's hand and saw a ring; it was a symbol of a snake surrounding a sword. Jaden put on his armor's helmet, "I never did like fucking vampires." And he aimed a punch at the man. He punched empty air.

"Shit" Jaden took out his 10.22 caliber gun, filled with silver bullets. This gun was famous in the fortress of light. It was called the BFG, the Biological Fragmental Gun, but known to the team as the Big Fucking Gun. He waved it around, there was no one? He started to hate the rain more. Those scientists created night vision, heat vision and god knows what vision, so why didn't they create something easy like the rain vision? Suddenly something jumped onto him and knocked him down he felt something bite on his armor, around the neck area. Luckily his armor was on; it sent a 1000 volt shock onto the vampire.

The vampire roared an inhuman roar and jumped off him. The vampire laughed and said, "My name is Zazax, your armor serves you well," he licked his lips, "then we just have to do something a little more personal." He stretched out his hands - and the demon blade appeared in it, "Beheading you would be easier. I can feel your blood in my lips."

Without warning he dashed towards Jaden. Jaden raised the BFG, but was not fast enough. The vampire knocked it out of his hands. Before Jaden fell onto the ground, he already drew out his light sword and parried Zazax's blow.

Jaden stood up and swung wildly; trying to force Zazax back further, but the warrior would have none of it. His enemy grinned as he casually blocked another strike, and then countered with a brutal backhand. The blow made Jaden reel in pain, pain he had not felt since before. Distracted, he only noticed his opponent's next attack at the last second, when it was too late to avoid it. The demon blade bit into Jaden's armor and penetrated it, slicing his shoulder and he roared with pain, the demon blade glowed and Jaden felt himself getting weaker. Zazax circled around him, laughing, "Feeling weak? That's the ability of my sword. Whenever it cuts someone, I will suck out a bit of their life force and weaken them, but at the meantime, strengthening me." The vamping dashed towards Jaden, blade held high. A reflexive strike knocked the Vampire's arm aside and dislodged the blade, and a quick attack with his fist, struck Zazax in the face as Jaden retreated. Zazax shook his head clear and spit out a grimy tooth, then growled and stomped forward to continue the fight, no longer amused.

The battle continued to rage between the two monstrous enemies. Jaden managed to get in a few more weak hits, but was unable to slow the other vampire's assault. Several more minor wounds leaked blood, though Jaden was not yet seriously injured. Zazax battered Jaden's blade aside with a flurry of attacks, then leaned down and swung at an exposed leg. Jaden moved the appendage clear, but a sudden push sent him careening off balance. Toppling like a falling tree, he fell to the ground with a deafening crash. Struggling to right himself, Jaden barely noticed his opponent bringing his blade down hard. Raising an arm to defend himself, the blade cut into him and caused immeasurable agony.

Zazax flies at Jaden and he raised the blade instinctively. There was a resounding clang, as the demon blade crashes into the flat of Jaden's sword Zazax jumped back and crouched on the floor, readying his blade. Jaden looked and Zazax in the eyes, and then took off his armor. A peculiar expression spread across the vampire's countenance, an expression both bewildered and bemused. After a moment he spoke, "making it easier for me eh?"

"Fuck you" he said and gave Zazax the finger. He then shoved his hands together, combining the symbols on his hands, and he shouted, "By the light, give me power!"

Zazax roared in surprise as a beam of light shone down on Jaden. Before his eyes, angel wings appeared on Jaden's back. "Shit" he roars, he dashed towards Jaden, trying to strike him down. Jaden parried his blow and raised his sword in a circular arc and swung it down, slicing off Zazax's hands.

Zazax fell onto the ground and screamed at Jaden, "I might have lost, but my clan will not lose, the Rhodes clan shall prevail!" Jaden looked at him, "oh really?"

Jaden then rose his sword up in the air, "your weak, bitch" and swung it down. Jaden kicked the body and spited in the vampire's face. He grabbed Zazax's legs and started pulling him back to his headquarters, grumbling, "Damn I hate this job."

**Chappie one done… next chapter would be telling you Jaden's life. **


End file.
